


Qui sait qui s'est ?

by TataLotus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pack interfere with what is not their concern, Swearing, no squirrel were injured
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Derek et Stiles sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Même eux le savent.  Alors pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	Qui sait qui s'est ?

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la Saint-Valentin le Sterek pack a lancé un défi. Il y avait 3 images, et nous devions écrire un texte de fluf en rapport avec un de ces images.  
> Un grand merci à Flibulle pour sa correction rapide et efficace ! Elle est également la marraine d'Ambroise, que vous rencontrerez dans cette histoire !

Derek avait un faible pour Stiles.  
Et Stiles craquait sur Derek.  
Lydia le savait, Peter le savait, Scott le savait, Malia le savait, Chris le savait, le shérif le savait, la personne qui tenait le café à l'angle de la rue le savait, le chien de la voisine le savait.  
Tout le monde le savait.  
Et je vous arrête tout de suite :  
Derek savait que Stiles avait un faible pour lui, c'est pas comme si Stiles et toutes les odeurs qu'il dégageait étaient discrets.  
Stiles savait que Derek craquait sur lui, c'est pas comme si les sourires tendres du loup-garous et la façon dont il laissait sa main dévaler le dos de Stiles étaient discrets.  
Alors pourquoi, mais grands dieux, pourquoi ces deux là étaient encore célibataires ?  
Ni Lydia, ni Peter, ni Scott, ni Malia, ni Chris, ni le shérif, ni la personne qui tenait le café à l'angle de la rue, ni le chien de la voisine ne le savait.  
Ce qui fait que... à peu près tout le monde essayait d'y mettre son grain de sel. Je te vois. Oui je te vois toi derrière ton écran. Tu juges. Bien-sûr que tu juges.  
Tu te dis « hey mais il ne faut pas se mêler des affaires des gens » ou encore « laissez-les faire leur vie ». Mais ça durait depuis des mois. Ça avait commencé doucement, si doucement qu'au début eux-mêmes ne savaient pas.  
C'était Stiles qui taquinait Derek et Derek qui répondait avec une tendre ironie.  
C'était Derek qui s'interposait entre Stiles et un coven de sorcières, puis entre Stiles et un minotaure et ensuite entre Stiles et un opossum en colère.  
C'était Stiles qui frappait Liam au visage pour avoir mal parlé de Derek, et qui avait décapité une sirène à coups de machette.  
C'était la façon dont quel que soit le motif de réunion - noël, conseil de guerre, sortie au cinéma ou enterrement - ils étaient côte à côte et prenaient doucement appuis l'un sur l'autre, caressant distraitement le bras de l'autre.  
C'était une protection mutuelle et une tendresse qui allaient au-delà des liens de meute.  
C'était devenu absolument évident peu après que Stiles ait obtenu son diplôme, quand il avait sauté dans les bras de Derek et que ce dernier n'avait pas pu arrêter de fixer ses lèvres. Sans rien faire d'autre.  
C'était beau. C’était touchant. C’était frustrant.  
Autant pour eux que pour les autres.  
Alors oui. Oui c'est vrai la meute n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Une meute c'est aussi l'entraide, l'esprit d'équipe, agir pour le bien des autres. Et puis il y avait un paquet d'argent en jeu avec tous les paris qu'ils faisaient sur eux. 

Comme souvent Lydia avait commencé en premier, avant même que les autres ne captent qu'il y avait comme une tension dans l'air (et dans les pantalons) elle avait débarqué dans l'appart étudiant de Stiles, et d'un seul coup d'œil avait jugé sa tenue, sa déco, sa coiffure, et chacun de ses choix de vie, avant de soupirer :  
\- Écoute Stiles, si tu veux que Derek Hale et ses traumas affectifs se tournent vers toi, il va falloir changer deux ou trois trucs.  
À l'époque Stiles n'assumait pas vraiment de penser à son partenaire de meute à chaque fois qu'il éjaculait alors il fit vaguement semblant de ne pas comprendre. Lydia l'avait regardé dans les yeux en fronçant le nez. Il s'était résigné et avait noté les conseils de Lydia pour n'en suivre que la moitié.  
De toute façon ça se résumait plus ou moins à faire subtilement comprendre à Derek qu'il était une adorable petite chose prête à se faire baiser sur la table du salon et à en redemander le lendemain matin. Je ne vais pas aller dans le détail mais le plan impliquait des jean slim qui disent « regarde mon cul, veux-tu fourrer mon cul ? » et une certaine façon de dévoiler sa gorge quand il rigolait.  
Sensiblement à la même époque Derek avait eu le « plaisir » de recevoir une visite de courtoisie de son oncle. Ce dernier avait reniflé, lancé un regard méprisant au sweat de Stiles posé trop près du lit pour que ce soit un hasard.  
\- Alors, alors, aloooors. Tu as besoin de sentir le parfum de notre charmant Stilinski pour réussir à faire dodo ?  
\- Que veux-tu ?  
\- Un oncle ne peut pas venir saluer son charmant neveu ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Ou de te parler. Ou que tu existes.  
\- Grognon de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'arracher Stiles de ce jean bien trop près du corps ?  
\- Dis-moi directement ce que tu veux ou dégage.  
\- Moi je ne veux rien, toi tu veux ne pas te contenter des restes d'effluves sur un vieux hoody et le baiser si fort que plus personne ne doutera qu'il est tien.  
\- Dégage de chez moi. Immédiatement.  
\- Oh je sais que tu as peur, t'as tellement l'habitude de laisser des psychopathes tirer les fils que tu ne sais plus comment faire pour avoir une vraie relation. Et c'est honteux parce que Stiles mérite un homme qui s'investisse dans leur couple. Dommage que je sois hétéro, ce joli petit cou pourrait me donner envie d'y planter les crocs. Et ce joli petit cul...  
Peter était finalement sorti. Contre son gré. Par la fenêtre. Et Derek ne l'avait pas ouverte entre-temps.

Scott ne s'en était pas vraiment mêlé. C'est Stiles qui était allé le voir. Il venait de passer une soirée entière avec Derek, il portait un slim bien trop inconfortable et avait été mal à l’aise toute la soirée. Parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Rien. Ils étaient allés voir un match et rien, rien dans la soirée ne laissait entendre qu'ils étaient autre chose que des potes.  
\- Scott t'es sûr qu'il est intéressé par moi ?  
\- Il pue le désir quand il te voit. Il pue le désir quand on parle de toi. Et pas que le désir, il te couve des yeux, tourne en rond quand t'es pas en ville. Il est aussi mordu de toi que tu l'es de lui.  
\- Alors pourquoi il n'a rien fait ? De toute la soirée ? Bordel j'étais ouvertement dragueur. Je l'ai appelé chéri bordel ! Et il a à peine réagis ! Je n’arrête pas de lui tendre des perches et il n'en saisit aucune...  
\- Je vais dire un truc qui ne te plaira peut-être pas.  
\- Balance toujours.  
\- Derek a été un alpha et... c'est biologique hein, le prends pas personnellement mais heu… Pour les alphas ce qui est excitant c'est plus ou moins d'avoir heu... une proie. Le genre de proie très consentante après laquelle on peut un peu courir avant de heu… la « manger »  
\- C'est ce que vous faites avec Kira ? Non. Ne réponds pas. Du coup tu insinues que je devrais genre résister au lieu de courir vers lui ?  
\- Un peu. Tu sais, jeu du chat et de la souris, pas longtemps hein, dès qu'il est assez appâté pour t'embrasser tu peux écarter les cuisses il ne partira pas. Yeurk, j'ai dis ça ? Je viens de dire ça ? Oh non image mentale. Je ne veux plus y penser, je t'en supplie Stiles laisse-moi ne plus penser à... ARRRG images mentales. Yeurk. Yeurk. Yeurk.

Cela faisait un moment que ça durait quand Malia décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle s'en mêle. Elle débarqua chez son cousin, s'assit sur son canapé, lui retira son livre des mains et déclara :  
\- Tu sais je suis sortie avec lui un an et je ne comprends pas ce qui te prend autant de temps. Mec il faut que tu te sortes les doigts du cul. Tu vas le voir, tu le chopes contre un mur, lui roules une pelle et le tour est joué. Vraiment là vous vous bavez dessus depuis des mois... C'est toi l'alpha, prends un peu les choses en main. Et par "choses" je veux dire "Stiles".  
Elle lui remit son livre entre les mains, l'embrassa sur le front et partit, non sans avoir piqué une pomme sur son passage  
On ne pouvait pas dire que Chris s'en soit mêlé. Pas vraiment. Mais un jour, Stiles était en congé, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et eux trois ils courraient après un putain de minotaure qui dévorait des gens. Le taureau avait chargé Stiles, en partie parce que Stiles lui avait balancé un caillou en le traitant de burger, et Derek s'était interposé. Chris avait réussi à abattre la bestiole une seconde après l'impact mais Derek gisait néanmoins dans une mare de sang, pendant qu'un Stiles éploré le tenait dans les bras. Il caressait frénétiquement son visage  
\- Ne meure pas, je t'en supplie ne meure pas, putain on a même pas eu le temps d'être ensemble. Reste avec moi.  
La main de Derek s'était levée et posée sur celle de Stiles.  
\- Ça va aller. On a tout le temps pour être ensemble. Je te jure que ça va aller.  
Stiles avait embrassé Derek et si Chris n'avait rien dit, son sourire lui disait « Il a quand même fallu un homme taureau pour que vous vous embrassiez. Bande de putain de coincés. »  
Ou peut-être qu'il était juste content d’avoir tué la bestiole. Mais Stiles l’avait interprété comme un jugement sur le temps écoulé entre leur premier flirt et celui de leur premier baiser.

Derek ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le shérif s'en mêle. Depuis le mois dernier où il s'était vidé de son sang pour cause de vilaine vache humaine, il avait eu une journée de convalescence. Passée sur le canapé des Stilinski, à embrasser Stiles, ce qui objectivement valait clairement le coup de s'être fait encorner, puis depuis.... plus rien. Ils se tenaient la main parfois et s'embrassaient plus tendrement que des amis pour se dire bonjours mais sinon leur relation était exactement la même qu'avant l'accident.  
Le reste de la meute était ingérable et sifflaient des commentaires qui l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Mais c'est en toute confiance qu'il était allé au poste de police et n'avait pas cillé quand Noah avait demandé s’il pouvait venir dans son bureau. Mais avait un peu plus paniqué quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de fermer la porte et de s’asseoir.  
\- Monsieur Hale. Il est temps que vous preniez vos responsabilités.  
\- Je suis venu payer l'amende dès que j'ai eu le courrier.  
Il avait des frissons, Noah aurait fait un alpha incroyable. Pour faire bonne mesure il ajouta :  
\- Désolé pour l'excès de vitesse Shérif, Scott avait un souci.  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je te parle de mon fils. Ça fait plus d'un an que je vois Stiles soupirer en regardant cette stupide photo de vous deux qu'il garde dans son porte-monnaie et qu'on fait tous semblant de ne pas voir que tu voles ses t-shirts. On a cru qu'il y avait du mouvement et vous restez stupidement immobiles. Qu'attends-tu pour te bouger ?  
\- Il a une photo de nous dans son porte-monnaie ?  
\- Oui. Comme le stupide amoureux transi qu'il est. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas le laisser se morfondre ou agir enfin, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui te prends autant de temps mais n'attends pas qu'il ait fini de parler pour l’embrasser.  
\- Si. Car si je l'embrasse, il ne finira pas sa phrase et aussi étonnant que ça vous semble : je l'écoute parler. Et j'aime savoir ce qu'il a à dire.  
Derek s'était levé et était allé payer son amende avant de rentrer chez lui et se réfugier sous son lit. Il attrapa un des t-shirts qu'il avait « emprunté » à Stiles et resta ici jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le dimanche suivant, ils en avaient marre d'éviter leurs amis, pleins de conseils bienveillants qui leur donnaient envie de les frapper. Alors ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le café à l'angle de la rue. Ils aimaient bien venir ici et avaient leurs habitudes, Ambroise leur ramena immédiatement un milk-shake à la pistache et un thé noir aux épices.  
\- Voilà mes mignons. On a fait des cookies maison, intéressés ?  
\- Avec grand plaisir, répondit Stiles en attrapant son milk-shake.  
\- Avec du lait ça serait parfait, remercia Derek. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Stiles demanda à son ami-peut-être-plus-il-sait-pas-trop :  
\- Alors, mon toréador préféré, il paraît que tu as envoyé mon père sur les roses ?  
Derek poussa un grognement un peu pitoyable.  
\- Il m'en veut ?  
\- Non. Je crois qu'il t'aime encore plus. Mais assure-toi de ne pas lui tourner le dos quand son arme est chargée.  
\- Rassurant.  
Ambroise arriva avec un plateau plein de gâteaux fumants.  
\- Au fait mes loulous, tant que j'y pense, samedi midi ont fait un menu spécial, on vous réserve une table ?  
Derek leva un sourcil.  
\- Quel genre de menu ?  
\- De quoi réjouir les tourtereaux dans votre genre, évidemment !  
Iel disparut derrière son comptoir, non sans un clin d'œil appuyé en direction de Derek.  
Il y eut un moment de flottement. Derek compta rapidement. On était le 8 donc samedi c’était le...14.  
La Saint-Valentin. Il s'agissait d'inviter Stiles pour la Saint-Valentin. Ou d'être invité.  
Et Stiles qui le regardait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Et Derek attendait une réaction de la part de Stiles. Voyant que rien ne venait le cœur de Derek fit une embardée, mais pas dans le bon sens. Heureusement le générique de Ghostbusters les coupa. Quand Stiles décrocha le loup-garou put entendre la voix paniquée de Scott demander  
\- Mec, est ce que les lapins-garous existent ?

Derek sortit de chez lui le jeudi suivant, il était plus ou moins terré dans son loft depuis dimanche et les vivres, dont le thé, commençaient à manquer.  
Le chien de la voisine vint se frotter contre sa jambe. C’était un bâtard d'un marronâtre crasseux avec une oreille trouée, qui dégageait constamment une odeur de chien mouillé. Derek l'aimait beaucoup. Il lui donnait souvent de jolis morceaux de viande crue. Ce jour-là il n'avait pas pensé à en amener, il se pencha néanmoins pour lui flatter l'encolure. Le sifflement de la flèche, juste à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde avant, le surprit.  
Il était attaqué. Il roula au sol et vérifia si le chien n'avait rien. Ce dernier, la queue battante attrapa la flèche tombée au sol et s'enfuit en courant  
\- DEREK RÉCUPÈRE LA FLÈCHE !  
Le loup-garou sursauta. Stiles ? Qu'est qu'il faisait là ? Était-il en danger ?  
\- Au pied le chien, au pied ! Derek récupère-moi cette flèche bordel !  
Sans plus se poser de question il s'élança à la poursuite du chien. Ce dernier, prenant ça pour un jeu, fut ravi de se trouver un ami. Il balada Derek dans les bois environnants pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de lâcher une flèche mâchouillée au pied d'un arbre pour partir à la poursuite d'un écureuil.  
Derek attrapa la flèche, l'écureuil effrayé par le chien surgit devant son nez, lui griffa le visage puis le chien, voulant attraper l'écureuil, lui bondit sur le ventre, Stiles n’eut pas le temps de freiner sa course et s'étala sur Derek qui s'effondra sous le poids du jeune homme.  
Le chien et l'écureuil s'enfuirent, les laissant seuls effondrés au sol.  
\- T'as la flèche ?  
\- Oui ? Où est le tireur ?  
\- Étalé sur ton ventre. ... En train de reprendre son souffle.... Laisse-lui une minute...  
\- C'est toi qui m'as tiré dessus ?  
\- Oui...Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois... juste regarde la flèche...  
Derek obéit. Elle était cassée de partout, salement amochée par les crocs du chien. Mais il pouvait voir aisément que la pointe avait été remplacée par une ventouse.  
\- Connard de chien, il a effacé le message.  
\- Quel message ?  
\- J'ai passé 2 jours à sculpter cette flèche. J'avais gravé un message dessus. Pour toi.  
\- Message qui est ?  
Stiles se releva à demi, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Derek, ses mains prenant appui sur son torse.  
\- Derek. Veux-tu être mon valentin ? Mais tu continues à t'appeller Derek. Et c'est pas que pour la Saint-Valentin. Je veux une relation avec toi, une putain de relation, genre un mariage et des portées de chiots. Je veux t'embrasser sous la pluie, te faire des petits dej au lit et rentrer le soir pour te retrouver avec un bon repas avant de s'envoyer en l'air sur le canapé et se disputer pour savoir de quelle couleur sera le papier peint et c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai gravé le message sur la flèche. Un bout de bois ça ne m'obligeait à écrire juste une phrase, et pas me perdre dans un roman. Et je sais que tu ne me couperas pas parce que tu AIMES m'écouter parler et c'est tellement la plus belle chose du monde mais là je vais me taire tout seul parce que je vais t'embrasser et dis-moi non si tu as quelque chose contre ça parce que putain je vais le faire, genre là maintenant, là tout de suite.  
Derk ne dit pas non et laissa Stiles l'embrasser. Stiles au-dessus de lui prenait confiance et se plongeait dans le baiser. Exigeant et dur, il réclamait tout de Derek et Derek était prêt à tout lui donner.  
Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Stiles se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Il demanda avec un sourire taquin  
\- On va chez toi ?  
\- Oui.  
Derek ne lui lâcha pas la main.  
Une fois dans son salon, ils se regardèrent en rosissant. Sans surprise se fut Stiles qui brisa la glace.  
\- Écoute Derek. On devrait parler. De pourquoi ça ne marchait pas avant. On doit prendre l'habitude de communiquer. Et le fait qu'en un an aucun d'entre nous n'ait fait le premier pas prouve qu'on doit vraiment verbaliser ça. Tu te sens à l'aise pour parler de ce que tu ressens ? Vraiment. Sur tout. Même si c'est négatif ?  
\- Oui juste... tu veux bien commencer ? Je..je vais essayer de faire ça. Juste dis-moi.... pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le premier pas ?  
\- Heu... je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Je pensais que tu allais le faire. Que c'était plus ou moins à toi de le faire et que je devais me retenir.  
Le cœur de Derek se serra. Stile lui caressa la joue.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui…  
Il croisa le regard de Stiles.  
\- Honnêteté, même si c'est négatif, tu te rappelles ?  
Oh oui c'est vrai… Derek prit son courage à deux mains.  
\- Pourquoi pensais-tu que c'était à moi ? Parce que je suis plus âgé ? Plus musclé ? Plus fort ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non. Juste tu es heu… le plus abîmé par les relations. On ne va pas se mentir : deux de tes ex sont dans le top dix des pires enflures que j'ai croisées. Et... certaines de tes relations étaient clairement abusives. Je voulais aller à ton rythme. Et puis bon, il y a aussi tous ces trucs d'instinct d'alpha qui jouent dans mon choix d'attendre que tu agisses. Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir.  
\- Alpha ? Derek fit briller ses yeux. Je suis un bêta Stiles.  
\- Je sais mais Scott et Lydia ont dit que...  
\- Ils ne savent pas. J'étais un alpha médiocre et ce n'est pas pour rien. Je ne suis pas un alpha, pas au fond de moi. J'ai horreur d'être le leader, je n’aime pas prendre les décisions, j'aime savoir que mon alpha me couvre, et que je suis utile à ma meute en suivant son avis. J'ai rien d'un alpha, je suis un pur bêta.  
\- Ok. Et pourquoi toi tu n'as pas fait le premier pas ?  
\- Je...je suis amoureux de toi, confessa Derek à voix basse. Stile ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres en caressant ses joues roses.  
\- J'avais deviné ça. Mais c'est le contraire d'une raison pour faire le premier pas. Ne dis pas que t'es timide je t'ai vu draguer tout et n'importe quoi pour obtenir des infos.  
\- Justement je... je ne suis pas vraiment comme les gens s'attendent à ce que je sois. L'image que les gens se font de moi est utile, ils ont envie que je domine le jeu, même pour un flirt. C'est comme les griffes ou les crocs, mais… je suis très loin d'aimer ce rôle. Je... enfin... Tu sais ?  
Ses joues devenaient de plus en plus roses, il regardait le sol et tripotait la main de Stiles. Ce dernier l'embrassa à nouveau.  
\- Déjà pour info : je t'aime aussi. Et non je ne sais pas. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer clairement car c'est trop important pour que je laisse un quiproquo s’installer. Il vit les épaules de son amoureux se crisper. Ou me montrer. Tu as une autre manière de l'expliquer ?  
Derek hésita puis attrapa les bras de son chéri, il s'allongea un peu sur le canapé et tira Stiles jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit sur lui. Puis il écarta les cuisses de façon à ce que Stiles soit entre elles. Il avait les joues si chaudes qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire un œuf. Stiles se laissa faire et quand Derek sembla satisfait de leur position il le regarda dans les yeux  
\- Tu veux que... je sois en charge ?  
\- Oui.  
– Genre sexuellement ?  
\- Oui. Et...pas que.  
-J’écoute bébé, dis-moi tout.  
L'odeur du désir de Stiles et le sourire sur son visage mirent Derek assez en confiance pour qu'il trouve les mots.  
\- J'ai besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi. J'ai toujours eu des ex avec beaucoup de caractère parce que j'avais besoin de... tu sais, de quelqu’un qui prendrait le contrôle, qui serait le patron. Et oui, il y a eu des.... abus mais parce que les gens ne comprennent pas que je ne veux pas un trip sur l'humiliation ou la violence. Je veux... je veux une relation de confiance, je veux me sentir choyé et aimé, je veux... j'ai peur de trop t'en demander, et tu es si jeune, les gens s'attendent à ce que je prenne le contrôle, tu t'y attends mais... je ne peux pas, je ne pouvais pas commencer une relation avec toi sur un geste qui ne m'est pas naturel. T'es trop important, je suis trop amoureux pour faire semblant d'être un autre avec toi, pour te faire espérer que je serais ce genre d'homme. Je me suis juré que si tu ne prenais pas le contrôle au début je ne ferais rien. Je peux accepter que notre relation n'ait jamais lieu, mais je n'aurai pas survécu à la déception dans tes yeux.   
Il se cacha dans le creux du cou de Stiles qui l'enlaça.  
\- Wouaw. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est... surprenant. Mais dans le bon sens. J'ai horreur de me laisser faire mais je te voulais tellement que j'étais prêt à te laisser le contrôle, juste pour être à tes côtés même si j’espérais qu'au bout d'un moment tu t'ouvrirais à d'autres alternatives.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien. Tu ne devrais pas faire taire tes instincts pour une personne. Jamais Stiles.  
\- Ça tombe bien, parce qu'en fait on veut la même chose. Il attrapa le visage de Derek et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui murmurer : Je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais te choyer. Ça te va ? Que je prenne soin de toi, que je t'aime, que je te protège ? Tu veux que je sois le patron ?  
\- Oui.  
Stiles l'embrassa passionnément, appréciant le corps de Derek, chaud et souple sous le sien. Ce dernier se laissa aller au baiser. Il ronronna presque quand Stiles prit son visage en coupe.  
\- Bébé, tu veux quoi là, dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin.  
\- De toi.  
\- Dis-m'en plus, je ne peux pas tout deviner Derek. Tu vas devoir me dire, je veux que tu sois vocal Derek, ne retiens rien pour moi, jamais.  
Une vague de chaleur traversa le loup-garou.  
\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Je veux ton odeur sur moi… et dans moi.  
Un frisson parcourut le corps de Stiles, du haut du crâne jusqu'aux orteils.  
\- Sois un gentil loup maintenant et vas sur le lit. Il se leva à regrets, pour le laisser s'avancer. Tu as ce qu'il faut ?  
\- J'ai du lubrifiant mais pas de préservatif.  
\- T'es un loup-garous bébé. Je ne comptais pas utiliser de préservatif. Tu veux bien te déshabiller pour moi ?  
Derek gémit d'excitation à cette phrase. Il retira son t-shirt, sous le regard gourmand de Stiles, puis son pantalon.  
\- Le caleçon aussi bébé. Je veux tout voir de toi. Absolument tout.  
\- Oh oui !  
\- Oui qui?  
\- Oui patron.  
Stiles fut incapable de s'en empêcher, il l'attrapa par derrière la nuque pour l'embrasser. Derek grogna de contentement en s'agrippant aux épaules de Stiles, ce dernier caressa le corps contre lui. Cette tablette de chocolat, ce dos musclé, ces cuisses puissantes et ce joli p'ti cul... encore habillé.  
Stiles mordit le cou de Derek, assez fort pour lui laisser une trace rouge  
\- J'ai dit « tout nu ». Pourquoi tu as encore des vêtements ? Les vêtements sur toi sont inacceptables. Je refuse que tu en portes, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu en as. Tu es bien trop beau, bien trop parfait pour les vêtements.  
\- J'ai été déconcentré. Je vais les enlever, je vais tout enlever.  
\- Bien.  
\- Mais il faudrait peut-être que tu me laisses bouger pour ça.  
Stiles, encore enroulé autour de son amant, claqua la langue de désapprobation. S'éloigner de Derek lui paraissait comme une des pires choses à faire. Il refusait catégoriquement toute tentative de distance.  
\- T'es un loup-garou, tu n’as pas un pouvoir magique de disparition de caleçon sans que j'aie à te lâcher ?  
\- Je te croyais mieux informé sur mes capacités surnaturelles.  
\- T'es surnaturellement canon et j'ai surnaturellement envie de te faire l'amour.  
Derek sortit ses griffes et déchira son caleçon. Le bout de tissus n'avait pas encore touché le sol que Stiles poussait son amant sur le lit, s'effondrant avec lui. Il le plaqua sur le matelas et l'embrassa copieusement pendant que ses mains recommençaient à parcourir son corps.  
\- Putain Derek tu devrais vivre nu. Pour moi. On va se trouver une maison loin de tout et tu auras l'interdiction d'y être habillé, tu y vivras nu, tout le temps. Et moi je te regarderai. Je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux, je viendrais te suçer quand tu lis sur le canapé, je te plaquerai contre l'îlot central quand tu cuisineras pour te tripoter et je viendrais te baiser bien profondément à chaque fois que tu te pencheras en avant.  
\- Si tu fais ça je vais passer ma vie à faire tomber des trucs pour devoir les ramasser.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Je suis à 100% pour les plans où tu es nu et offert.  
\- Je le suis. Complètement. Tout à toi.  
\- Tu es si parfait mon loup, mon beau et gentil loup.  
Derek poussa un petit soupir de bonheur. Les compliments de Stiles avaient un effet dévastateur sur lui, lui retournaient le ventre de la meilleure des façons, lui donnant envie de satisfaire toujours plus son patron pour en recevoir encore et encore. Il aimait également la façon dont Stiles explorait son corps.  
Le plus jeune fut un peu déçu de découvrir que les tétons n’étaient pas aussi sensibles qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais lécher cette rangée d'abdo suffit à faire passer ce sentiment. Il embrassa tendrement, suivant le chemin du bonheur jusqu'à l'aine effleurant du bout du nez les poils pubiens de son homme, mais en évitant le sexe qui y était érigé. Il poussa légèrement sur une des cuisses et Derek écarta les jambes bien grand.  
\- Et bien bébé, t'as faim on dirait.  
Derek se mit à chouiner, bougeant les hanches, à la recherche d'un contact, n'importe lequel.  
\- Oui. Je te veux, s'il-te-plait, je t'en supplie occupe-toi de moi maintenant.  
Stiles lui donna une tape juste à l'endroit où la cuisse et la fesse se confondent.  
\- C'est moi le patron, tu dois me faire confiance. Je vais m'occuper de toi, mais je ne veux pas me précipiter. Je veux te savourer, lentement. Plus tard, quand je connaîtrais ton corps parfaitement je te prendrai, rapidement et durement contre un mur sans préliminaires. Mais là c'est non. Sois sage Derek.  
\- Oui patron, promis. Pardon de m'être impatienté.  
Stile le félicita en embrassant la petite marque rouge qu'avait laissé sa main.  
\- Voilà, je retrouve mon bon garçon.  
Il reprit son exploration, embrassant, caressant, suçant et léchant tout ce qui était à portée de main et de bouche, revenant régulièrement fourrager dans la douce toison. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait toujours adoré les balades en forêt. Derek gémissait et se cambrait sous lui pendant que la langue de Stiles effleurait cet endroit délicat, juste entre son anus et son scrotum. Stiles s'éloigna un peu et contempla son amant.   
\- Bébé, ta bite est si belle. Je n’ai pas l'habitude de m'extasier sur les queues mais la tienne.... c'est une œuvre d'art. Tu l'as vue ?  
\- Oui  
\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est parfaite ? Je veux dire, regarde-la, elle est là, fièrement dressée au milieu de tes poils, et laisse-moi te dire que j'adore ta fourrure. Vraiment, mais ta bite... elle est fabuleuse, la taille est juste parfaite, et regarde-moi ce gland, tout doux, tout rose, il a un peu une forme de cœur, comme s’il savait que c'était la Saint-Valentin et qu'il voulait me parler de tes sentiments. Je n’ai jamais rien vu d'aussi romantique que ta queue mon amour. Et je crois qu'elle demande mon aide. Dois-je m'occuper d'elle ?  
\- Oui, s'il-te-plait.  
\- Que veux-tu Derek, dis le moi ?  
\- J'aimerais que tu sois nu toi aussi. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre moi.  
Stiles ricana et se leva  
\- Déshabille-moi.  
Derek ne se le fit pas dire. Il attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Stiles et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Puis il descendit jusqu’à sa braguette, déformée par l'érection qu'elle dissimulait aux yeux du loup-garous. Ses mains tremblaient d'anticipation quand il défit le bouton. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Stiles lui caressa la joue et murmura :  
\- Bien, c'est bien. Pas de pression, je suis déjà dur pour toi.  
Le souffle de Derek s'accéléra un peu plus, il réussit à enfin défaire le bouton. Une délicieuse odeur de désir vint lui chatouiller les narines, attisant encore un peu plus son érection. Il baissa la fermeture et retira le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'un seul geste, s'agenouillant dans la foulée.  
\- Est ce que j'ai le droit, patron ? demanda-t-il en louchant sur le pénis érigé en face de son visage.  
\- Un autre jour.  
La déception envahit le visage de Derek, Stiles ne put résister à sa petite moue contrite et à l'envie manifeste que son délicieux petit loup avait de le sucer. Il soupira et revint sur ses paroles.  
\- Aller, t'as été sage, tu as le droit mais juste un peu pour goûter.  
\- Merci !  
Derek avança sa langue, venant laper une goutte de près-sperme au bout du gland. Juste un peu. Pour avoir le goût de Stiles en bouche. Mais c'était bon, vraiment bon. Aussi bon que ce qu'il avait imaginé depuis si longtemps. Il le prit en bouche, doucement comme on déguste un met fin.  
\- Doucement mon garçon, on a dit juste goûter, gourmanda Stiles quand Derek s'angaillardit.  
Le loup garou en savoura le goût avec des petits gémissements satisfaits, se perdant dans cet océan de saveurs, et prit juste un peu plus de longueur en bouche, mais plus il en prenait, plus il en voulait.  
Stiles le regarda faire, hypnotisé par le spectacle, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux noirs, prêt à revenir sur son plan pour juste baiser cette bouche chaude et humide. Mais, à la place, il les agrippa et obligea Derek à se retirer.  
\- Qu'est-que nous avons là vilain gourmand ? On avait dit goûter, et je t'ai bien vu t'empiffrer.  
\- J'en ai pas eu beaucoup. Je peux prendre plus, tellement plus. J'ai à peine grignoté.  
Stiles lui attrapa la mâchoire, l'obligeant à lever la tête.  
\- Arrête d'être insolent. Si je n'étais pas intervenu tu l'aurais mise en entier dans ta bouche et pompée comme un mort de faim. T'as été laissé livré à toi-même trop longtemps, tu ne sais plus obéir correctement. Je vais devoir t'apprendre à être un gentil loup obéissant, je ne peux pas te laisser outrepasser mes ordres comme ça. Maintenant tu te mets sur le lit, la tête entre les bras et tu me présente ce mignon p'tit cul, et on va perdre du temps parce que je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.  
Derek baissa la tête avec regret puis se mit en position. La main de Stiles s'écrasa sur sa fesse, y laissant une trace rouge. Puis revint caresser la marque. Il sentit le visage de son amant tout contre son oreille.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te punir, mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas laisser cette situation impunie. Il te faut quelqu’un qui sache s'occuper de toi, te guider sur le droit chemin, corriger les erreurs dûes à ton manque flagrant d'éducation. Mais je suis là Derek, je suis là pour ça et on va réussir ensemble. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?  
\- Oui. Tu as raison, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes en main. Montre-moi comment être bon pour toi.  
Il reçut un baiser en récompense puis plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait Stiles, et ce dernier ne lui donna aucun indice sur ses intentions. Finalement une main chaude caressa son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses puis revint sur son derrière et écarta les deux joues fermes. Il put sentir un doigt l'effleurer.  
\- T'as de la chance d'avoir un aussi mignon petit cul, je pourrais tout lui pardonner. Tu m'as goûté mais moi je vais te dévorer bébé. Je vais te manger tout cru.  
Derek frémit d'anticipation. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une langue ne s'attaque à son anus, l'humidifiant copieusement. Il fut incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit. Ni son jappement de plaisir, ni ses yeux qui brillaient, ni même ses griffes qui déchirèrent le matelas ; lui qui n'avait pas perdu le contrôle au lit depuis la fin de sa puberté se retrouvait sous forme bêta, le cul à l'air en train de se faire laper par l'homme de ses rêves. Puis les doigts entrèrent en jeu. À partir de cette seconde, son cerveau était divisé en 2 pensées distinctes. 99% étaient perdus dans un intense plaisir. 1% essayait de ne pas ruiner son lit avec ses griffes.  
Au bout d'un moment, trop court ou trop long, il ne savait pas, Stiles se recula, laissant un Derek pantelant.  
\- Cambre-toi pour moi bébé  
Dans la seconde Derek avait obéi. Deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, il attendait impatiemment que Stiles se glisse en lui. Le gland vient titiller son anus, ajoutant du liquide séminal à la salive déjà présente. Il constata aussi que Stiles avait étalé du lubrifiant sur sa queue.  
\- C'est bon pour toi bébé ?  
\- Ouiiii, s'il te plaît, patroooon, j'en ai besoin.   
\- J'arrive je.. Juste... quelque chose ne va pas. Ça ne me semble pas la bonne façon de faire.  
Et Stiles se retira, laissant une terrible sensation de vide autour de Derek  
\- Tourne-toi.  
Le brun obéit, s'allongeant sur le dos. Stiles attrapa ses jambes, les accrochant sur ses épaules, non sans embrasser son mollet au passage, puis il se plaça à nouveau entre ses cuisses, attrapa sa main et lia ses doigts avec ceux de son vis-à-vis.  
\- C'est bon pour toi chéri ?  
\- Ouiiii !  
Puis il revint taquiner son anus du bout du gland, sans jamais arrêter de regarder le visage de Derek. Il commença à le pénétrer, très doucement, centimètre après centimètres. C’était bon, chaud et serré. Stiles su immédiatement que tout ceci serait très rapide. Il tenta une poussée qui tira un miaulement de bonheur à Derek.  
Alors il recommença, plus fort. Puis encore, encore et encore.  
Le bruit obscène de ses testicules qui frappaient le cul de Derek envahit le loft, à peine couvert par ceux de leurs grognements/gémissements/couinements. Ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps, ils en avaient si envie, il n'y avait aucun moyen que ça ne soit pas honteusement rapide.  
\- T'es si bon Derek, tu prends tout, si bien, si profondément. T'es si bien serré autour de ma bite. Touche-toi. Bordel c'est trop bon. Oui, touche toi pour moi. Tu es parfait bébé, tellement parfait, tellement bon. Je vais te remplir si fort. T'es parfait. Tu le sais que tu es parfait ?  
Derek ne répondit pas, parce qu’il était trop occupé à jouir arrosant copieusement leurs deux ventres. Il se laissa tomber en arrière pendant que Stiles s'écrasait sur lui. Il le sentit retirer son sexe encore dur. Stiles n'avait pas encore jouit. Derek en fut déçu, il savait que c'était en fait assez rare mais il aurait aimé jouir en même temps que lui. Puis Stiles s'assit sur son torse, lui présentant sa bite.  
\- Tu voulais la goûter ? Maintenant fini la. Tu peux la prendre en entier si tu la veux.  
Et Derek oublia ces conneries de jouir ensemble pour engloutir la bite qui lui avait été refusée plus tôt. Stiles s'agrippa à ses cheveux, trop désespéré de jouir pour y aller doucement, il baisait la bouche de Derek, tapant dans le fond avec avidité, l’obligeant à tout prendre, sans aucune concession possible. S’il ne venait pas de le faire Derek aurait sûrement jouit une deuxième fois de se faire malmener de la sorte par son cher patron. Il accueillit le sperme comme on accueille un vin onéreux, le buvant jusqu'à la lie.  
Puis Stiles se retira et vient lécher les lèvres rougies par le rapport  
\- Bon garçon. Très bon garçon. Tu prends tout. Dans tous les trous, tu prends tout ce que je te donne. T'es si affamé, si avide. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir tout à moi.  
\- Je suis à toi alors ? Tu me veux bien ?  
\- Je veux, et j'exige tout de toi Derek. Je veux bien-sûr mon gentil garçon désireux d'être bien baisé. Je veux aussi le loup grincheux, je veux l'homme brisé, le garçon perdu, l'ami loyal, le bêta efficace.... J'aime chaque aspect de toi. Je veux te choyer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
\- Moi aussi. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit, les yeux malicieux. Et pour répondre à ta flèche, je veux aussi être ton Valentin.

Entre cette parole-là et le repas de st valentin chez Ambroise il y eut plusieurs fellations, du sexe dans de multiples positions, quelques jouets ainsi que bien trop de douches crapuleuses, mais pas un seul vêtement.  
Ça y était, Derek était le petit ami, et le gentil loup, de Stiles, et Lydia le savait, Peter le savait, Scott le savait, Malia le savait, Chris le savait, le shérif le savait, la personne qui tenait le café à l'angle de la rue le savait, le chien de la voisine le savait.  
Quand ils arrivèrent au café, enfin habillés, main dans la main, Derek boitillait légèrement. Si Ambroise avait écouté certains mots tel que « inconfortable dans la voiture » ou encore « je dois garder le plug jusqu'à ce soir ? » auraient pu venir à ses oreilles.  
Ambroise n'en entendit pas un seul de ces mots, trop occupée à compter l'argent reçu grâce aux paris faits avec la meute.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture et joyeuse saint valentin à tout.e.s !


End file.
